<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underwhelming by sassafras06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507964">Underwhelming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06'>sassafras06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After L's death, Gen, Idk he's emotionally inept/constipated sometimes, Yagami Light feels bad?, Yagami Light is Kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Underwhelm. Verb. Fail to impress or stimulate.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, flipping through papers on the desk and studying the computer screen in front of him. This was Light's life now- sitting at a desk, poring over papers and charts, keeping up appearances as "L".</p><p>It was underwhelming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, but not really - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underwhelming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I'm cutting back on the word count again. I feel like I'm going to burn myself out if I don't put a leash on myself. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sighed, flipping through papers on the desk and studying the computer screen in front of him. This was Light's life now- sitting at a desk, poring over papers and charts, keeping up appearances as "L".</p><p>It was rather underwhelming. </p><p>Light stretched languidly, feeling his spine pop and crack a few times. He sighed lazily. </p><p>There is no way anyone can suspect me, Light thought as he looked at his watch. 1 A.M. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. I didn't realize how late it had become.</p><p>He straightened out the papers on the desk and turned off the monitors, glancing behind him to see if anyone else was still up. Only his dad and Aizawa were.</p><p>"I'm heading to bed," he said as he walked towards the door leading out of the office. "Sleep soon!" He called over his shoulder. He received a goodnight and a grunt in reply. </p><p>When he closed the door behind him, he sighed. Another day of boredom. He was good at tricking everyone else, but he never convinced L that he was innocent. Light wondered why. How did he know that he almost never told the truth when it came to himself? And why did it now feel so... lonely?</p><p>He shook his head. No, I am Kira and I will save the world from evil. Who cares about someone who got in my way?</p><p>He paused. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself- of what, he didn't know.</p><p>Curious, L.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>